Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice
Synopsis A Story from the The Myriad Things which chronicles the life and times of the Sub-Zero on his journey to right the wrongs done to his family at the hands of demons. The Myriad Things from the Cryomancers point of view Season I Promise of Redemption Is the pilot season of the fictional series. Chronicles the Devil Slayer as he looks back of the events of his life that drove him to the point of where he stands currently. A Exorcist Mage and famed Devil SLayer whose only safe place now is among the demons he once hunted. This arc follows a young Sub-Zero whose investigation concerning the whereabouts of the demons and their guild truly begins. Embark on the journey along with Raido as his investigation leads him to joning a guild, political corruption and various guild wars that turn a city upside down all on a quest to fulfil his promise of redemption... Cold Case Arc Guilds of War Arc Devious Politics Arc Aerial Jungle Arc Season II Dark Side of Ambition Is the Second season of the fictional series Fairy Tail: Winters Solstice. Picking up where the Devil Slayer left off in season one following the nasty guild war between Nemean Lion and Chao's Flux. The Exorcist Mage now finds himself at first no closer to the demons he hunts than he was when he started, but alas a run in with pirates changes everything and gives him the lead he long sought. However along this paths he stumbles upon the darkest form of corruption he has ever encounterd which shakes his trust in what he fights for. This arc follows a experienced Sub-Zero whose investigation concerning the demons and their guild comes within arms reach. In his search for these monsters he comes to learn the saying of an old quote. Not all monsters have sharp teeth and claws. Embark on the journey with Sub-Zero as the world he once believed in unravels and learns the dark side of ambition... Air Pirates Arc Black Sunset Arc Devils Playground Arc Reasonable Doubt Arc Season III Prize of Dissolution Is the third and final season of the fictional series Fairy Tail: Winters Solstice. Picking up where the Devil Slayer left off in season two following the events of what was to become the Massacre of the MBF, his hand in attempting to shed light on the Mgaic Councils actions on the island failed, the information desotryed among the battle. Instead he is branded as a terrorist and dark mage and used as a Scapegaot in the situation. Facing numerous charges such as mass murder, association with a Demon from the books of Zeref, practice of a fickle magic and destruction of Council property. Facing outstanding warrants and with everything he once fought and bled for now standing against him, he vanished from the eyes of the world neither the council or his guild could find him. For two years he remained out of sight until he resurfaced alongside the ressurection of the Underworld Tartaros in a brazen attack on the vaunted prison take over incident This arc follows a determined Sub-Zero who is hell bent on clearing his name and bringing down the corrupted sections of the Magic Council. Yet with each successful mission the rabbit hole of his sins only grow deeper and deeper. Embark on this journey with the Cryomancer as he fights with his back to the wall against the council, his guild, the world and even the personal demons that threaten to turn him into the very thing he hunted and killed. A season where the cost of his humanity only fits the prize of dissolution.... Hades Island Arc Rise of the Underworld Arc Bloodline Arc Revelations Arc Censorship OVA's Main Cast *Sub-Zero *Naazariya *Kaname Soga *Yukiko *Raizo Ozunu Guilds Theme Songs See Also Concept & Influences Category:Storyline